A shift register for the driving circuit of a display typically includes a plurality of register circuits. As known, the shift register in the gate driving circuit of the display outputs scanning signals line by line with the scan lines, and the shift register in the source driving circuit of the displays writes image signals to the signal lines to drive the pixels to display images.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional driving circuit of a display, where the driving circuit includes the same register circuits 91 and 92, the dynamic selecting circuits 93 and 94, and the vertical scan directional control circuit 95. As shown, the register circuits 91 and 92 work together with the dynamic selecting circuits 93 and 94 and the vertical scan directional control circuit 95 for the desired operation briefly explained as follows.
At first, a starting pulse signal STV is inputted to the register circuit 91, and then in response to two vertical scan directional control signals CSV and XCSV, which have phases inverse to each other, the register circuit 91 outputs an output signal Q91. Then via the vertical scan directional control circuit 95, the output signal Q91 turns on the gates of the pixel array and becomes the staring pulse signal STV2 for the next register circuit 92, which will output an output signal Q92 and can carry on the scanning process with other subsequent register circuits.
However, the inclusion of the register circuits 91 and 92, the dynamic selecting circuits 93 and 94, and the vertical scan directional control circuit 95 would occupy a relatively large chip area and increase the production cost. Therefore it is desired to have a register circuit with a smaller chip area.